愛の祈り (Ai no inori)
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: "Aku hanya ingin kau sedikit menunjukan keperdulianmu dan menangis untukku, aku hanya ingin membuktikan jika aku memang benar-benar BERARTI untukmu Kibum" Desember Ceria KiHyun. Meski belum Desember aku ingin publish nih ff.


**Tittle**

 **愛の祈り** **(Ai no inori)**

 **Cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Suport cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Yesung, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun.**

 **Warning : hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum, NO EDIT (karena emang males ngedit)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_~]**

"Hoaammm...jam berapa ini?!" gumam seorang pemuda bersurai sehitam arang tampak mengeliat di atas ranjang king sizenya mulai menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan khas orang bangun tidur dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul sempurna.

Sesekali manik gelapnya melirik jam kecil yang ada di samping meja nakasnya. Mengamati pergerakan jarum jam yang berjalan pelan menunjukan pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit.

"Ah..." sadarnya beberapa lama setelah terdiam. "Sepertinya aku terlambat" ujarnya pelan dan menguap lagi seraya mengaruk lehernya dengan sikap kelewat santai.

Bruk

Pemuda bersurai kelam itu kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan tak berapa lama mutiara gelapnya kembali bersembunyi dalam mahkota bulu mata lentik miliknya, kembali berkelana kelautan mimpi untuk yang kedua kalinya dan berharap jika dirinya dapat berjumpa dengan artis idolanya 'Kim Hyuna' dan bersikukuh mengabaikan dentingan suara jam yang tampak panik saat melihat sang pemuda yang memutuskan untuk kembali tidak sadarkan diri di atas ranjangnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

BRAK

"Yak...bocah pemalas, kau sudah terlambat cepat bangun, angkat bokongmu dan segera mandi" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan celemek berenda berwarna baby blue tampak sedikit geram dengan kelakuan anaknya yang badung luar biasa. Sudah empat kali wanita itu membangunkan si bocah pemalas namun selalu gagal dan berakhir dengan anaknya yang kembali dalam buntalan selimut dan semakin meringkuk seakan mengejeknya, terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata sang ibu.

Bugh

"Bangun pemalas, jangan sampai aku menyeretmu dan memandikanmu sekarang juga" ucapnya lagi seraya menepuk bokong anak laki-lakinya keras kemudian beranjak ke arah gorden, menyibaknya lebar-lebar membiarkan cahaya terang sang Surya masuk dengan malu-malu kedalam kamar setengah gelap milik sang pemuda yang tampak tidak terpengaruh, masih asyik tidur tengkurap dengan mata yang tertutup rapat.

Sang ibu mengeram, jengkel luar biasa~di ambilnya guling dan di pukulkan ke tubuh sang pemuda yang dengan kurang ajar mengacau di pagi buruknya.

"Ibu...ini sakit" ucapnya dengan nada sengau masih setengah sadar.

"Kalau begitu cepat bangun, aku tau kau tidak pernah mendapat nilai di bawah sembilan, tapi ibu tak akan membiarkanmu terus seperti ini, bagaimana masa depanmu nanti hah~setiap hari kau selalu meremehkan pagi dan berangkat sekolah semaumu, ibu tidak mau terus-terusan mendapat keluhan dari wali kelasmu karena seringnya kau mendapat hukuman karena terlambat." teriak sang ibu seraya berkacak pinggang dengan wajah sebal.

"Tsk~ memang sudah terlambat biarkan saja, lagipula nanti aku juga akan di hukum, di hukum pagi atau siang sama saja bagiku, lagipula mereka pasti mengerti, jika Kim Kibum berangkat tepat waktu pasti dunia akan terguncang ibu, dan bangun pagi itu sangat menyebalkan~" elaknya dengan nada kelewat santai.

"Kau meremehkan ibu hah~dasar anak bodoh, bangun atau ibu akan menyeretmu dan memasukanmu dalam rebusan untuk makan pagi dan memberikan dagingmu pada jaggu, jangan membuat ibu menyuruhmu kedua kalinya anak muda, turuti ibu dan kau akan selamat, ayo cepat bangun..." ujar sang ibu dengan wajah seram seraya kembali memukul bokong sang pemuda yang berdecak sebal dengan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah...baiklah aish..." putusnya tidak ingin terlalu berdebat dengan ibunya lebih jauh lagi.

Kim Ryeowook seorang single parent multi talenta, seorang desainer brand baju terkenal yang memiliki beberapa butik yang cukup bergengsi dan terkenal di daerah Gangnam dan beberapa cabang lainnya di korea. Memiliki seorang anak bernama Kim Kibum seorang pemuda yang sama sangat luar biasanya seperti Ryeowook, seorang pemuda yang tergolong sangat tampan, sangat jenius, sangat terkenal, sangat tidak bisa bangun pagi, sangat tidak bisa menghargai waktu, sangat pemalas dan dengan tambahan sangat-sangat lainnya.

*15L0ktO*

"Hei...kau datang lebih cepat setengah jam, Tck~harusnya kau datang lebih lama lagi Kibum, kau membuatku kalah sepuluh ribu won dengan si bedebah ini" decak sebal Kim Taehyung yang akrab di sapa dengan sebutan V seraya membuka dompetnya dan menyerahkan lembaran uangnya dengan tidak ikhlas ke arah tangan manusia dekil penuh daki~Kim Jongin yang tengah menyeringai senang seraya berhight five dengan partner in crimenya Oh Sehun. Kalau di lihat-lihat dari wajah bahagia duo kopi susu itu kelihatan sekali jika mereka sedang menang besar kali ini.

Plak

"Kau ini, harusnya kau senang jika Kibum datang lebih awal, dasar" ucap seorang gadis bersurai karamel memotong ucapan V dengan aura cerah dengan mata yang fokus menatap kekasih datarnya.

"Aish...tidak perlu sampai memukul dong, dasar wanita bar-bar" runtuk V seraya mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran empuk deplakan maut Cho Kyuhyun, seorang gadis cantik dengan sikap yang terlihat angin-anginan hampir mirip sebelas dua belas dengan Kibum, tipe gadis setia dan penyabar namun mudah melakukan tindakan anarkis lainnya jika keadaan mendukung. Satu-satunya wanita yang mendapat pengakuan dari sang pangeran es Kim Kibum dan berhasil menjadi kekasihnya hingga tiga tahun dan hubungan mereka terlihat tentram dan baik-baik saja sampai saat ini. Dan jangan lupakan satu-satunya wanita yang mendapatkan pengakuan resmi dari Kim Ryeowook.

Plak

Kyuhyun mendeplak kepala Kibum kemudian berdiri seraya berkacak pingang. "Kau ini, sudah aku katakan berkali-kali jangan pernah datang terlambat selalu saja, dasar manusia bebal" damprat Kyuhyun.

"Cih...cerewet sekali" timpal Kibum menatap Kyuhyun malas.

"Hah...dasar, selalu seperti ini, apa kau sudah sarapan?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada lunak, sangat tau bagaimana karakter kekasihnya, Kim Kibum.

"Belum"

"Ayo~aku memasak dan kurasa kali ini aku cukup berhasil, kau mau mencicipinya" riang Kyuhyun merangkul lengan Kibum dan bergelayut manja di sana. kibum hanya menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya dan tersenyum samar setelahnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Aku pulang~" Ryeowook terlihat sangat kelelahan, dia berjalan gontai menuju rak sepatu dan menaruh heelsnya di tempat sesuai dengan tempatnya dan jadwal pemakaiannya, karena Ryeowook adalah wanita yang perfeksionis.

"Oh...ibu kau sudah pulang" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum cerahnya menatap kedatangan Ryeowook.

"Oh...kau disini, kemana Kibum?!" tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang menyambutnya dengan senyum bahagia di depan pintu, hal itu adalah sebuah pemandangan yang terlampau biasa untuk Ryeowook. Melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang memakai celemeknya dan mengobrak abrik dapurnya adalah hal wajar, namun Ryeowook tidak pernah marah ataupun tersinggung dengan apapun yang di lakukan gadis itu, dia tau jika Kyuhyun adalah gadis baik yang tepat untuk anaknya.

"Kibum sedang mandi ibu" jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengambil alih tas kerja Ryeowook dan membawakannya segelas teh lemon untuk Ryeowook. Bukankah Kyuhyun adalah calon menantu idaman. Entahlah biasanya gadis itu adalah gadis yang super anarkis tapi di depan Kibum dan ibunya dia bisa berubah menjadi gadis sejinak merpati.

"Hallo calon mama baru, aku juga ada di sini, papa mengatakan jika aku boleh menginap di rumah calon mama sementara selama beberapa hari karena papa sedang ada urusan di Busan" cengiran mahkluk setengah monyet itu tampak bahagia sekali, sejak ayahnya -Kim Yesung- memberitahu jika dia mencintai Ryeowook dan berniat menikahinya entah kenapa ada perasaan bahagia yang tak terbayangkan singgah di hatinya. Kim Eunhyuk bocah laki-laki berusia lima belas tahun itu bahkan langsung menerima pernyataan ayahnya dan setuju tanpa syarat saat itu juga.

"Benarkah? Kenapa Yesung oppa tidak memberitahuku, sebentar aku akan menelponnya" ucap Ryeowook sedikit bingung dan cepat meraih ponselnya.

"Hei hyukkie bantu aku menata meja makan, masakanku sebentar lagi akan matang" ucap Kyuhyun menatap calon adik iparnya.

"Nunna~yakin nih masakanmu kali ini bisa di makan, aku takut jika aku keracunan dan diare lagi seperti waktu itu" ucap Eunhyuk sangsi menatap panci sup yang terlihat berwarna merah semerah darah dengan letupan gelembung yang terlihat seperti roh penghuni neraka yang tampak melambai-lambaikan tangannya seolah mengajak Eunhyuk untuk bergabung. Dan entah kenapa melihat warna yang tidak bersahabat itu membuat perut Eunhyuk langsung mulas seketika. siapa yang tau jika Kyuhyun memasak darah dari korban pembantaiannya tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Kyuhyun kan makhluk super anarkis.

"Tenang saja kali ini aman, aku sudah banyak melakukan latihan memasak dengan chef di rumahku, lagipula tadi sewaktu aku memberikan Bento buatanku pada Kibum, dia tidak muntah sama sekali, aku yakin sekali jika kemampuan memasakku sudah semakin berkembang, ini coba kau rasakan saja" ucap Kyuhyun kembali seraya menyodorkan sesendok sup buatannya ke depan wajah Eunhyuk yang memucat tiba-tiba.

"Ayo tunggu apa lagi" gemas Kyuhyun dengan wajah setengah kesal. " aaaa buka mulutmu yang lebar Hyuk, duh lama~" ucap Kyuhyun tidak sabaran menarik hidung Eunhyuk dan membuat bocah Lima belas tahun itu gelagapan dan sontak membuat mulutnya lebar-lebar tanpa tunggu lama Kyuhyun langsung memasukan sesendok kuah dan beberapa potongan daging ke dalam mulut Eunhyuk.

"Uhuk...uhukk...Nnunna...kau keterlaluan" Eunhyuk langsung tersedak makanan yang di sodorkan Kyuhyun.

"Hei berhentilah menyiksa monyet tak berdosa Kyu" Kibum turun dengan rambut setengah basah dan mengambil posisi di samping kursi Kyuhyun. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan santai seolah terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia.

"Yak...Hyung aku bukan monyet, aku manusia, kenapa jahat sekali sih" protes Eunhyuk tak terima seraya mengunyah sisa daging yang ada di mulutnya.

"Hyuk...aku sudah menelpon papamu, kau bisa menginap di sini, apa kau sudah membawa barang-barangmu?!" tanya Ryeowook tak berapa lama setelah menghubungi Yesung.

"Sudah...aku sudah menaruhnya di kamar atas, ayo sini calon mama, Kyuhyun nunna masak makanan enak bukan racun seperti yang kemarin-kemarin, dan ini bisa di makan" senang Eunhyuk berdiri dan menarik tangan Ryeowook untuk segera duduk di sebelahnya.

"Benarkah?!" tanya Ryeowook menatap sup Buatan Kyuhyun, tanpa di suruh Kyuhyun sudah menyodorkan semangkuk penuh sup merah itu ke hadapan Ryeowook dengan senyum gusinya yang hampir merobek sebagian wajahnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Hei Kibum aku baru dari lapangan, aku melihat Kyuhyun terjatuh saat latih tanding di lapangan basket, aku dengar kakinya terkilir dan dia sedang berada di UKS" Sehun menjelaskan.

"Hn~" gumam Kibum malas.

"Hei...santai sekali, yakin tidak ingin pergi ke UKS?!" tambah Kai menatap heran Kibum yang tampak tenang seraya bertopang dagu menatap ke luar jendela.

"Aku sedang malas, aku percaya pada Kyuhyun, dia akan baik-baik saja, perlu sebatalion pasukan untuk merobohkannya" jawabnya tanpa rasa cemas seraya menguap lebar.

Duo kopi susu itu saling tatap dalam kebingungan. Bahkan mereka merasa sangat aneh melihat sikap Kibum yang terlewat santai saat kekasihnya sendiri sedang kesulitan dan terluka, bukankah sangat tidak wajar jika sepasang kekasih memiliki keacuhan seperti Kibum.

"Aku heran, sebenarnya kau suka tidak sih dengan Kyuhyun?!" tanya Kai menghempaskan bokong berisinya di samping Kibum dan menatap pemuda berwajah datar itu dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?!" tanya Kibum kembali membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan.

"Hanya aneh saja, melihatmu bersikap masa bodoh dengan kekasihmu sendiri"

"Apa kau sudah bosan dengan Kyuhyun?!" tanya Sehun. "Sayang sekali jika memang itu benar, padahal Kyuhyun cantik dan seksi, banyak sekali loh yang suka padanya" tambah Sehun lagi, seolah menyayangkan sikap acuh dan masa bodoh Kibum.

"Tidak~aku masih menyukainya, kenapa bertanya lagi." jawab Kibum malas.

"Tidak kelihatan sama sekali" cibir Kai tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kibum padanya.

"Kalau kau bersikap seperti ini terus kemungkinan Kyuhyun yang akan bosan dan pergi meninggalkanmu datar, apa kau tidak apa-apa jika seperti itu?" tanya Sehun mengoda Kibum.

"Entahlah, tapi jika dia bisa bahagia dengan yang lain kurasa tidak apa-apa untukku" jawab Kibum bertopang dagu dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Ya terserah saja deh" jawab duo kopi susu saling menatap heran mendengar jawaban Kibum dan saling mengendikan bahunya acuh membiarkan Kibum melamun dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa mereka sadari jika ada seorang gadis yang tengah menguping dan mendengar semua yang di katakan ketiga pemuda tampan di dalam kelasnya.

"Kyu~kau tidak apa-apa?!" Baekhyun bertanya khawatir melihat raut wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, menegaskan jika dia baik-baik saja.

"Dasar laki-laki brengsek, tunggu di sini biar aku yang akan menghajar si sialan itu, kekasih macam apa dia" geram Heechul seraya mengepalkan tangannya kesal, namun sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya Kyuhyun menahan lengan gadis cantik yang sedikit temperamental itu.

"Hei..aku tidak apa Heechullie, sudah biarkan saja Kibum memang selalu seperti itu, ayo ke kantin aku lapar" ucap Kyuhyun memasang senyum palsunya sekali lagi seraya menyeret tubuh Heechul dan Baekhyun menjauhi ruang kelas dengan langkah tertatih.

Aku tidak tau seperti apa perasaanmu padaku selama ini yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah bertahan di sisimu, menjadi seseorang yang akan selalu ada untukmu.

Cintaku bukanlah hal yang menuntut Kibum, aku mencintaimu seperti aku mencintai diriku sendiri. Tapi ada kalanya aku menginginkan hal egois darimu.

Bisakah setidaknya kau sekali saja menangis dan menunjukan perasaanmu padaku, menunjukan jika kau benar-benar peduli pada keberadaanku.

Menunjukan jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah sesuatu yang **Berarti** untuk seorang Kim Kibum.

Kyuhyun menatap sekilas Kibum yang masih setia melamun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan dan bergegas melangkahkan kakinya kembali mengekori Baekhyun dan Heechul dengan senyum tegar yang tak lama mengukir di bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyu, dia masih mencintaimu, kau pasti tau seperti apa Kibum" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kibum melirik pintu dan menyadari jika sejak tadi ada Kyuhyun di sana meski keberadaannya tak di ketahui oleh siapapun, namun Kibum akan selalu tau jika sang kekasih berada dekat dengannya di sengaja ataupun tanpa di sengaja. Karena tanpa dia menyadarinya sekalipun Kibum yakin dia telah terikat dengan gadis itu.

 **Saat pertama kali bertemu, aku tidak berpikir akan sangat mencintaimu sampai seperti ini. Kamu bukan pacar pertamaku, tapi kamu adalah cinta pertamaku dan cinta terakhirku, Walaupun kamu tidak pernah tahu akan hal itu…**

 **Karena aku bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan mudah menunjukan perasaanku dengan gamblang seperti halnya pasangan pada umumnya.**

 **Meski aku tampak seperti ini percayalah Cho Kyuhyun, jika aku benar-benar menyukaimu.**

 **Tidak~mencintaimu.**

Kibum tersenyum saat menatap punggung kekasih mungilnya yang berjalan lesu meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya. Manik gelapnya tak lepas dari sosok mungilnya seolah mengisyaratkan banyak hal yang tak terjelaskan.

"Dasar ceroboh, kenapa selalu melukai diri sendiri" gumamnya pelan, Kibum beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar dengan pelan dari ruang kelasnya.

"Hei~Kibum kau mau kemana?!" teriak Sehun saat mendapati pergerakan si datar.

"Apotek" jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh, membuat duo kopi susu itu tersenyum nakal, terlihat sekali jika mereka sangat suka melihat Kibum menunjukan sedikit kekhawatirannya.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada saem jika kau sedang sakit, jangan khawatir, baik-baik lah dengan Kyuhyun" teriak Jongin seolah mengerti dengan situasinya. Sementara Kibum hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan gaya keren dan menghilang di belokan.

"Sudah ku bilang dia tidak secuek kelihatannya, dia itu tipe tsundere yang sampai matipun tak akan pernah mengakui jika dirinya cemas dan khawatir dengan Kyuhyun" ucap Sehun dengan bangganya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pintu keluar yang menelan sosok Kibum yang telah menghilang.

"Kau benar, dia hanya manusia aneh yang sulit mengekspresikan dirinya sendiri, sungguh melelahkan melihat dirinya seperti itu, kenapa tidak terbuka saja, jika cemas katakan saja cemas jangan menutupinya dengan wajah bodohnya, itu kan menyebalkan" sahut Kai dengan wajah anehnya. Pasalnya duo kopi susu adalah seseorang yang paling cemas akan hubungan kedua orang ceroboh itu yang hebatnya malah bertahan hampir tiga tahun ini.

"Ya kenapa kita jadi membicarakannya, hei...hei...kenapa ini ada di sini, kau curang, kamtjong pesek" teriak Sehun tak terima saat mendapati bidak catur nya berubah tempat.

"Apanya yang curang dari awal memang sudah seperti itu, albino idiot" balas Jongin tidak terima di katai curang oleh Sehun hingga berakhir dengan mereka yang adu mulut satu sama lain dan saling jambak hingga membuat kegaduhnya di dalam kelas.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Kenapa sepi sekali?!" tanya Kibum pada dirinya sendiri seraya mengusap lebar.

"Kau sudah bangun pemalas, ini memang liburan tapi jangan memanfaatkannya dengan tidur seharian seperti itu, kau ini~lihat kulitmu semakin pucat saja dan kau terlihat mirip seperti mayat" celoteh Ryeowook panjang lebar sementara Kibum hanya memutar bola matanya malas. sudah biasa mendapatkan Omelan panjang lebar dari ibunya seperti itu, mungkin Kibum sudah kebal menghadapinya. Pemuda berwajah datar itu melangkah cuek ke arah lemari es dan mengambil air dingin dari sana.

"Kau tidak kerja bu?!" tanya Kibum sedikit heran saat mendapati ibunya masih santai-santai saja di meja makan.

"Tidak~ibu mengambil cuti, hari ini ibu ingin bersantai di rumah" jawab Ryeowook seraya memakan pancakenya sebagai makan pagi sekaligus makan siangnya.

"Kemana si monyet?" tanya Kibum celingungan mencari keberadaan calon adik tiri berisiknya.

"Berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu Kibum, kau ini, sudah ibu katakan berulang kali" hardik Ryeowook memperingatkan. "Dia sedang berkunjung ke tempat neneknya di jerman, mungkin seminggu lagi dia baru kembali ke korea" tambah Ryeowook serta menuang susu coklat ke atas pancakenya lagi.

Kibum duduk di kursinya dan menanggapi Ryeowook sekedarnya saja dan mulai memakan pancakenya dalam diam. Mungkin benar jika saat kita baru bangun tidur nyawa belum terkumpul dengan sempurna seperti Kibum saat ini yang sesekali menguap lebar, Kibum berencana akan kembali tidur lagi setelah makan.

Ryeowook melirik anaknya sekilas. "Kau tidak ada rencana hari ini?!" tanya Ryeowook memecahkan kesunyian. "Aku pikir kau akan pergi keluar dengan Kyuhyun, kemarin dia berceloteh riang dan menceritakan jika hari ini kalian akan pergi berdua, dan kencan romantis, tidak jadi ya?!"

Kibum menghentikan acara makannya seolah tersdar dari sesuatu dan menatap jam dinding dengan wajah horor. "Shit~aku terlambat" umpatnya tanpa sadat dan memgacuhkan pertanyaan ibunya mengakibatkan sebuah pelototan tak terima dari Ryeowook yang tidak suka saat mendengar kata-kata kasar keluar dari bibir putra badungnya saat berada di meja makan.

Kibum berlari ke kamarnya, mandi ala kadarnya dalam waktu lima menit, mengenakan pakaian dan mengambil sebuah jaket, dompet dan ponselnya. "Sial~alarm sialan, kenapa malah mati" runtuknya sepanjang perjalanan turun ke bawah. Kibum mengecek ponselnya dan mendapati dua puluh enam SMS dan sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab dari Kyuhyun. Pasti dia cemas dan marah luar biasa pasalnya hampir satu setengah jam Kibum terlambat.

"Aku pergi" pamit Kibum sambil lalu dan berlari menuju bagasi, menaiki motor sport warna hitam dengan sedikit tambahan gold di bodinya. Membuat sosoknya terlihat semakin menawan dan sangat mempesona. Kibum menghidupkan mesin motornya dan tak berapa lama melajukan kuda besi miliknya menuju tempat Kyuhyun berada.

Motornya melaju dengan cepat, sungguh Kibum ingin segera sampai di tempat kekasihnya namun apa daya, pagi ini kemacetan jalan raya sudah semakin parah hingga menyebabkan jalanan lumpuh total, entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sepertinya Dewi keberuntungan sedang meninggalkannya saat ini. "Sial kenapa di saat seperti ini~permisi, apa anda tau apa yang sedang terjadi di depan sana?!" tanya Kibum bertanya pada seorang bibi yang sedang mengendarai skuternya. Sepertinya Kibum penasaran apa yang membuat jalanan yang biasanya tampak lengang menjadi seperti ini.

"Sepertinya ada kecelakaan" ucap sang bibi asal menebak pasalnya dia juga sama tidak mengertinya seperti Kibum.

Kibum menepikan motornya tanpa sengaja berdiri di samping segerombolan orang tua yang berdiri tak jauh darinya mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan. "Kasian sekali gadis itu, ya ampun aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan rasanya tertabrak dan terseret sejauh itu" ucapnya dengan nada ngeri, berbisik-bisik.

Deg

Entah kenapa perasaan Kibum menjadi tidak karuan. Kibum hanya bisa berharap semoga gadis yang mereka maksud itu bukan Kyuhyun karena tempat mereka janji untuk ketemu ada di kafe ujung jalan. Tanpa menunggu Kibum berlari meninggalkan motornya menembus kepadatan manusia dan menyelinap di antara kendaraan. Nafas Kibum rasanya hampir putus Peluh bahkan sudah membanjiri setiap inci tubuhnya. Kibum terus menembus menuju tempat kejadian yang terlihat semakin ramai.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Kibum berjalan takut-takut menyibak manusia-manusia yang membentuk sebuah lingkaran tampak tengah mengerumuni sesuatu.

"Apa kalian sudah memanggil ambulans?!" tanya seorang opsir polisi memerintah bawahannya.

"Ambulans sedang dalam perjalanan pak" sang opsir polisi itu terlihat menghela nafas berat, sungguh di sayangkan melihat mayat gadis cantik yang tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah. Mungkin usianya masih sangat muda.

"Minggir" Kibum mendorong dengan mata memicing kalut saat ujung ekor matanya menangkap sebuah jemari lentik yang berhiaskan dengan sebuah cincin cantik bermata berlian di jari manis sang korban, sebuah cincin pemberiannya untuk kado ulang tahun sang kekasih dua tahun silam. Untuk Kyuhyunnya.

"Hei kalian amankan dia" perintah sang opsir menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menghadang Kibum agar tidak membuat keributan karena aksi mendorongnya yang terbilang anarkis. Namun sebelum anak buah si opsir itu mendorong mundur Kibum. Tubuh pemuda itu telah jatuh ke tanah terlebih dulu, dia terduduk dengan manik mata membola tak percaya. Bahkan wajahnya sudah pucat pasi menatap kearah tubuh yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa yang ada di depannya.

"Kyu...Cho Kyuhyun" ucapnya setelah sekian lama terbungkam dalam kebisuan dengan manik gelap yang mulai meredup di penuhi oleh kabut kedukaan.

Aku tak pernah berfikir jika aku adalah orang yang selalu menganggap hal remeh di sekitarku dengan ke acuhan sampai saat dimana suatu hari aku tersadarkan saat aku kehilangan hal berharga yang tak pernah bisa aku raih kembali.

Sesuatu yang membuatku mengumpati diriku sendiri serta mengutuk segala sikap brengsekku padanya.

Mungkin ini adalah hukuman terberat untukku, karena kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga saat aku baru saja menyadarinya, saat semua telah menghilang dan meninggalkanku dengan segala penyesalan dan kesedihan yang seakan mengerogoti ku tanpa ampun.

Aku merasa telah melakukan hal paling bodoh karena telah menyia-nyiakan dia dan aku menyadari jika aku sangat merindukan sosoknya hingga tak terjelaskan saat sosoknya sudah tak kekal lagi di dunia.

Jika waktu bisa ku ulang kembali aku rela memberikan apapun yang dia minta dan aku akan mengucapkan jika aku sangat mencintaimu sebanyak yang kau mau asal kau tidak pergi dariku.

°•°•°

Satu minggu kemudian.

Ryeowook terlihat gelisah di depan pintu kamar Kibum pasalnya hampir seminggu penuh Kibum mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar tanpa alasan jelas.

"Kibum~ibu taruh makanan di depan kamarmu, jangan lupa di habiskan oke" ucap Ryeowook menghela nafas berat dan memberitahukan keberadaannya pada Kibum yang sedang mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook terlihat menghela nafas lelah dia memutuskan untuk kembali, meski di bujuk seperti apapun Kibum tidak pernah menyahuti panggilannya bahkan hampir setiap hari makannya tak tersentuh. Entah seperti apa wujud Kibum saat ini.

"Ibu tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu dan Kyuhyun, jika kalian ada masalah segera selesaikan dengan baik-baik jangan mengurung diri seperti ini Kibum, jika sampai nanti malam kau tidak keluar juga ibu akan mendobrak pintu kamarmu, mengerti" teriak Ryeowook mulai terlihat kesal dengan sikap anaknya.

Sementara itu Kibum tengah terduduk di atas tempat tidur seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala tempat tidur, kedua tangannya terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya dan matanya terlihat kosong.

"Ah...sudah berapa lama aku seperti ini?!" gumamnya bertanya pada udara kosong. "Kenapa aku tampak menyedihkan sekali" ucapnya lagi seraya mengamati sosoknya di dalam cermin yang menampilkan refleksi dirinya sendiri. Penampilannya terlihat kacau, lusuh dan acak-acakannya. Bahkan warna hitam di bawah matanya terlihat jelas di wajah pucatnya, bibirnya juga mengering, bahkan sosok menawan Kibum beberapa hari yang lalu telah menghilang sepenuhnya. Karena hampir seminggu penuh dia tak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sejenak dan tetap terjaga seolah tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menghubungiku?! Apa dia marah padaku?!" gumamnya sekali lagi dengan kepala menunduk kosong. "Ah...aku lupa, Kyuhyun sudah pergi meninggalkanku, dia telah pergi jauh" racaunya sekali lagi dengan tatapan menerawang, terlihat tidak fokus. " Benar apa kata Sehun~sepertinya dia sudah bosan padaku makanya dia pergi meninggalkanku" kali ini dia mengatakan dengan nada kelewat kosong, seolah jiwanya telah pergi menjauh dari raganya.

"Hihihihi~bodohnya aku, kenapa aku masih mengharapkannya" tawanya mengumandang membela senyap, terdengar sangat aneh. "Ah~Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau meninggalkan laki-laki menyedihkan ini sendirian" lolongnya panjang dan setelahnya keadaan kembali sunyi, Kibum terdiam dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah...rasanya sakit sekali disini" gumam Kibum seraya memukul dadanya keras-keras. "aku ingin menangis tapi kenapa air mataku tak bisa keluar, hah~aku lelah" ucapnya seraya menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Aku merindukanmu, Kyu" bisiknya lemah dan menyembunyikan manik gelapnya dalam kegelapan pekat.

 _Hiks_

 _Hiks_

 _Hiks_

Lama ruangan itu terasa sunyi senyap tanpa suara, hingga tak berapa lama setelahnya terdengar suara isak tangis seseorang yang menguar jelas seakan mengema di dalam kamar Kibum dan memecah kebekuan sunyi yang telah tercipta sebelumnya. Kibum membuka matanya, memperlihatkan manik gelap berkabutnya saat mendengar suara isak tangis seorang wanita dari luar pintu kamar tidurnya.

"Harusnya aku yang menangis, karena akulah yang telah di campakan" gumam Kibum pada angin. Sementara suara tangis itu semakin terdengar keras bagai sebuah rintihan penyesalan di telingah Kibum, entah suara itu nyata atau hanya sebuah delusi dari rasa depresinya sendiri.

°•°•°

"Bagaimana dia masih mengurung diri di kamarnya?!" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya membujuk Kibum agar dia mau keluar dan menceritakan segalanya yang terjadi, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kibum mengurung diri, aku menduga jika dia tengah bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun tapi yang aku tidak tau kenapa bisa sampai separah ini, saat aku coba menghubungi Kyuhyun tapi ponselnya bahkan sudah tidak aktif lagi"

Yesung terdiam terpekur mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook. "Wookie, kurasa kau salah paham dengan sesuatu. Apa kau~" kata-kata Yesung terputus karena kedatangan Eunhyuk.

"Hallo Mom hallo dad, serius sekali~apa Kibum Hyung masih belum keluar dari kamarnya?!" tanya Eunhyuk dengan tatapan mata polosnya.

"Hyuk coba kau bicara dengannya siapa tau dia mau keluar setelah kau membujuknya, papa ingin membicarakan hal penting dengan mommymu" ucap Yesung dan langsung di iyakan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Aye aye kapten" tanpa menunggu pemuda lima belas tahun itu berlari kecil menjauh dari dapur dan menaiki tangga dengan mendendangkan lagu ceria khasnya.

"Wookie, setelah aku mendengar penjelasanmu tadi aku berfikir jika kau tidak tau tentang masalah ini"

"Apa maksudmu dengan masalah? Apa Kibum sedang terlibat dengan sebuah masalah besar yang melibatkan Kyuhyun" panik Ryeowook.

"Tidak~bukan masalah seperti itu, kau tau seminggu yang lalu aku pergi menghadiri sebuah acara pemakaman Putri dari rekan Bisnisku dan di sana aku melihat Kibum, dia terlihat aneh bahkan saat aku menyapanya dia sama sekali tidak menyahutiku atau merespon panggilanku, tapi aku sadar saat aku melihat nama dan foto yang terpasang di acara pemakaman itu adalah foto dari seorang gadis yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, kekasih Kibum meski aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun kurasa jelas sekali jika Kyuhyun itu adalah Kyuhyun kekasih Kibum" jelas Yesung. Mendengar hal itu Ryeowook langsung membungkam mulutnya terkejut. sangat tidak mempercayai apapun yang di katakan oleh Yesung. Seketika rasa pusing dan mual menghantam dirinya, bahkan Ryeowook kesusahan untuk mengambil nafas.

"Tidak mungkin, jangan membohongiku" ucap Ryeowook lagi dan setelah menatap kesungguhan di dalam mata Yesung, Ryeowook seperti merasa telah jatuh dan terhempas hingga membuatnya sulit untuk tidak menangis. Pantas saja Kibum berubah menjadi aneh~ya Tuhan dia adalah ibu yang buruk sampai hal mengerikan seperti itu dia tidak tau. Pasti ini adalah masa-masa terberat Kibum.

Yesung memeluk erat tubuh gemetar Ryeowook berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada wanita itu. Namun dengan cepat Ryeowook melepaskan pelukan Yesung dan berlari menuju lantai atas, menuju ke kamar Kibum.

°•°•°

Eunhyuk berdiri mematung tak jauh dari kamar Kibum saat netranya mendapati sesosok wanita bersurai karamel yang sedang menangis meratap di depan pintu kamar Kibum. "Hah~jadi benar ya, jika Kyuhyun Nunna dan Kibum Hyung sedang bertengkar" desah Eunhyuk dan kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya mendekati sosok pucat wanita cantik itu.

"Kyuhyun Nunna, kau tidak apa-apa kan?! Kenapa menangis seperti itu, apa si bodoh itu membuat masalah lagi?!" tanya Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun. Gadis itu menoleh menatap Eunhyuk dengan lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi pucatnya yang terlihat semakin pucat lebih dari biasanya.

"Hyuk" sahut Kyuhyun lemah nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Kau sakit?! Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di sini?!" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir seraya memeriksa dahi Kyuhyun dan herannya dahi wanita itu terasa sedingin es membuat Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak kaget dan menarik kembali tangannya.

"Hyuk...Kibum, hiks...hiks..." ratapnya.

"Jangan menangis biar aku yang berbicara dengannya Nunna" ucap Eunhyuk terlihat sekali sisi dewasa dirinya yang keluar.

Dok

Dok

Dok

"Hyung ~keluarlah...sampai kapan kau akan terus bersikap kekanakan seperti ini" teriak Eunhyuk seraya mengedor pintu kamar Kibum. "Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat Kyuhyun nunna yang menangis di depan pintu kamarmu, keluarlah dan bicarakan baik-baik dengannya jangan bersikap seperti pengecut Hyung" teriak Eunhyuk kembali seraya mengedor pintu semakin keras.

"Hyuk apa yang kau bicarakan?!" tanya Yesung yang entah kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan Ryeowook.

"Aku hanya coba membantu Kyuhyun Nunna muntuk menyadarkan Kibum Hyung yang keras kepala?!"

"Kyuhyun~?!" Ryeowook menyebut nama Kyuhyun dengan nada aneh.

"Iya mom Kyuhyun Nunna dia terus berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kibum Hyung dan menangis?!" jawab Eunhyuk bingung seraya menunjuk ruang kosong yang ada di sampingnya. "Loh..." bingung Eunhyuk saat tak mendapati siapapun di sana.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Kibum terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kibum dengan wajah mengerikan membuat semua orang tersentak kaget dengan sosoknya.

"A~aku tidak berbohong, sungguh tadi aku melihat Kyuhyun Nunna sedang menangis di depan pintu kamar Kibum Hyung, Nunna dimana kau kenapa pergi, astaga menghilang kemana dia" gumam Eunhyuk mengedarkan tatapannya ke setiap sudut ruangan.

"Hyuk...Kyuhyun tidak ada disini, dia sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu" bisik Yesung di telinga anaknya, agar si monyet itu berhenti bergerak dan mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun secara random. Mendengar penuturan ayahnya Eunhyuk mendengus tidak percaya mana mungkin jika Kyuhyun sudah pergi, sungguh dia tadi melihat jelas sosok gadis cantik itu.

"Jadi~kau memang menangis untukku?!" tanya Kibum pada angin. "Kenapa menangis? Kenapa kau tidak marah saja dan menghajarku? Kenapa kau malah memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkanku?" tanya Kibum dengan ekspresi nelangsa membuat ketiga orang itu terbungkam tanpa mampu mengatakan apa-apa.

Bruk

Kibum jatuh terduduk. "Maafkan aku~" manik gelapnya kembali berkabut. "Maafkan aku..." dan akhirnya setitik air mata mulai turun membasahi pipinya. Kibum akhirnya menangis. "Aku bersalah, jangan hukum aku seperti ini~kembalilah, aku mohon" tangis Kibum makin kencang terdengar. "Maafkan aku Kyu~maafkan aku" Kibum menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri seolah menyembah di kaki Kyuhyun dengan tangis yang terdengar menyanyat membuat Ryeowook terisak bahkan Eunhyukpun mulai menangis dalam kebisuan. Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini.

Tangisan Kibum mengema di udara terdengar bagaikan suara lolongan serigala kesepian yang sedang tersakiti.

.

.

.

 _"Kim Kibum..."_

 _"Hei...Kim Kibum...bangunlah..."_

 _"Kibummie...ayo buka matamu..."_

 _"Jangan seperti ini, aku mohon bangunlah"_

 _"Kim Kibum...aku sangat mencintaimu jadi bangunlah..."_

Kibum tersentak kaget dan membuka matanya. "Hah..." nafasnya terdengar tersengal dan sedikit putus-putus di balik masker oksigennya, perlahan di edarkannya manik gelapnya yang masih belum terlalu fokus ke segala arah.

Kibum melepas masker oksigennya masih dengan raut wajah bingung. "Tempat apa ini? Bau obat yang menyengat, apa ini rumah sakit? Kenapa dia ada di rumah sakit?" batin Kibum bertanya.

Terdengar beberapa suara langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat. "Kibum~astaga, Kau sudah sadar, syukurlah tuhan" ucap seorang gadis bersurai karamel yang menatapnya dengan iris yang terlihat berkaca-kaca bahagia.

Kibum menatap takjub sosok gadis yang ada di depannya. "Cho Kyuhyun? Benar dia adalah Cho Kyuhyunnya" batin Kibum lagi berteriak nyaring seolah tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Kibum langsung bangkit dari rebahannya tak menghiraukan denyutan menyakitkan yang langsung menghantam kepalanya saat itu juga karena gerakan mendadak dan langsung mengulurkan lengannya untuk memeluk kekasihnya. Seolah tak ingin melepaskan wanita itu lagi.

"Kibum... ada apa denganmu?! Apa ada yang sakit, tunggu di sini aku akan segera memanggilkan dokter" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya yang bahkan tak pernah sekalipun memeluknya dengan cara seperti ini.

Kibum semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah tidak mempercayai jika wanita yang di peluknya ini benar-benar kekasihnya. "Kibum, ada apa denganmu?!" tanya Kyuhyun lembut, menyerah karena Kibum tak mau melepaskan pelukannya dan balas memeluk kekasih datarnya itu. Kyuhyun bahkan melemparkan pertanyaan lewat iris selelehan karamelnya pada Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang sama bingungnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kibum hanya bungkam dan dia malah menagis terisak membuat semua orang kembali bertanya-tanya kenapa setelah bangun dari koma Kibum berubah menjadi orang aneh. Kyuhyun bahkan heran dengan sikap kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun berfikir mungkin saja Kibum mengalami gegar otak akibat kecelakaan yang di laluinya beberapa minggu yang lalu karena mengebut di jalanan di hari pertama libur musim panas pada acara kencan mereka.

"Maafkan aku...jangan pernah pergi dan meninggalkan aku lagi Kyu. Aku memcintaimu~sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu?!" isak Kibum seperti orang kerasukan, entah apa yang terjadi dengannya yang jelas Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang saat mendengar penyataan Kibum.

"Baiklah~aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu meski kau memintanya dan aku juga mencintaimu Kibum" balas Kyuhyun meski merasa bingung Kyuhyun tidak ingin terlalu banyak berfikir untuk saat ini saja dia akan membiarkan kekasih datarnya berubah menjadi kelinci manis dan dia sangat menyukainya.

"Hah...senang melihat mereka seperti itu, kau lihat senyum Kyuhyun kan? terlihat sangat cantik sekali" gumam pemuda albino mengintip dari luar pintu dengan senyum yang terkembang lebar.

"Berarti tidak sia-sia usaha kita, aku bahkan sudah gemas melihat sikapnya yang seperti itu" balas si Tan yang menampilkan wajah bahagianya juga. "Tapi setelah di pikir-pikir, kurasa aku masih belum puas memgerjainya, kau sih kenapa membuat skenario drama murahan seperti itu" decak si Tan dengan bibir mengerucut sebal.

"Ya~kau pikir tidak sulit apa membuat skenario seperti itu, kau tau itu adalah karya terbaikku bodoh, sudahlah yang penting kita sudah mengabulkan doa Kyuhyun dan membuat Kibum menyadari betapa dia sangat mencintai gadis itu lagipula dengan ini kurasa kira berhasil menyelesaikan misi, ayo pergi~tugas kita selanjutnya sudah menunggu" tambah si albino beranjak dari depan ruang rawat Kibum meninggalkan si Tan yang menatapnya kesal.

"Yak...oh sehun tunggu aku" teriaknya nyaring, dua orang pemuda itu berjalan beriringan masih dengan celotehan si Tan yang membahas tentang skenario terbaru mereka tantang target mereka selanjutnya hingga sosok dua orang itu perlahan menghilang bagai di telan bumi, semakin lama sosoknya semakin memudar seperti sebuah fatamorgana.

End

Yeah satu fic untuk event December ceria KiHyun. Happy Kihyun day...

(Gpp meski kecepetan, maag kalau bingung kira-kira aja deh itu gimana ceritanya )

Semoga menikmati dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian.

Pai pai


End file.
